Is It Too Late
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom finds Sara's four week vacation request, and has to talk to her.


Sara sat looking out the window of her apartment, she was sitting holding a mug of coffee with both hands, the coffee was still warm, Sara looked up to the sky as the rain continued to come down heavy, Sara sighed and closed her eyes thinking of that day and the man that had left her apartment less then an hour ago.

_Sara had been sitting in a bar having a drink alone when Grissom turned up, he had found her vacation request on his desk, he had looked for her in the lab then saw her walking out the front door, he followed Sara and saw her walking into a bar, he had stood outside for ten minutes, he knew she would be mad at him for following her but he knew if he didn't do something now he would be too late._

_Grissom walked into the bar, he saw Sara sitting with her back to him, he walked up to the bar and ordered a scotch, trying to make sure Sara didn't hear him, he turned and watched as Sara held a bottle of beer with one hand and her cell phone in the other. _

_Grissom paid for the scotch and picked the glass up and walked over towards Sara._

_Sara was about to make a call when she heard his voice, sighing she held the cell phone tighter in her hand, not looking round she closed her eyes and hoped he didn't see her, but she knew she was the reason he was here._

"_Can I join you?" Grissom asked standing in front of Sara,_

_Sara didn't look at him; she took a drink from the bottle and nodded her head. As Grissom took the seat across from her Sara put her cell phone in her pocket,_

_Grissom watched as she took another drink and asked, "Where are you going?"_

_Sara put the bottle on the table and looked at him, _

"_Vacation", Grissom said,_

"_I don't know yet", Sara said still looking at him._

"_Don't go", Grissom said as he picked the glass of scotch up and took a drink_

_Sara sighed and said, "I need a vacation",_

_Grissom looked at Sara then taking another drink from his glass he said, "I know but four weeks…………."_

_Sara didn't give him a chance to finish, "Grissom I don't know what you want from me, first you say no to dinner it was only dinner for god sake, then you ignore me for months, keeping your distance when we worked a case, and now you turn up here telling me not to go away on vacation", Sara said looking at Grissom_

_Grissom put his glass down and stood up saying, "Do you want another drink",_

_Sara sighed and looked down at the table and said, "Yes"_

_As Grissom walked over to the bar Sara finished her beer, then standing up she walked over to the rest room,_

_Grissom watched from the bar as she went through the door then ordered the drinks._

_Sara looked at herself in the mirror, what is he doing to me I can't do this anymore, I think he knows I wasn't going to come back after the vacation, but how, I haven't even spoke to anyone about going away, Sara thought to herself._

_Grissom sat back down at the table this time he sat next to the seat Sara had been sitting at, he kept his eyes on the door Sara had went through._

_Sara washed her hand and made her way back out, as she saw Grissom sitting next to her chair she laughed, Sara sat down, "Thanks", Sara said holding the bottle up._

"_I ....I don't want you to go on vacation as I don't think you will come back Sara", Grissom said turning to face Sara,_

_Sara took a drink from her bottle then faced Grissom, "Why do you think that, and why should I come back, not really anything here for me"_

_Grissom looked at Sara and smiled, "I'm here…… I know I have been keeping my distance from you, and I should have said yes to dinner, but that is only because I was afraid…..afraid I would hurt you Sara", _

"_You have hurt me by shutting me out Grissom, we never work together and when we do it's with someone else with us, and when I try and talk to you you are always busy, I can't do this anymore", Sara looked at Grissom",_

_Grissom took the bottle that Sara was holding and placed it on the table, taking her hand he said, "I promise I wont shut you out anymore Sara, I…..I need you, I have always needed you",_

_Sara smiled and as she went to talk Grissom leaned forward and kissed her, then as he deepened the kiss Sara put her hand on his shoulder._

_They both looked at each other and Sara asked "Why now?"_

_Grissom smiled and said, "I don't want to be too late Sara"_

_Sara smiled and kissed Grissom then said, "If you had signed the vacation form you would have been too late",_

"_What this one", Grissom went into his pocket and took the piece of paper out and handed it to Sara,_

_Sara laughed_

"_I realised I still had it in my hand when I was coming into the bar", Grissom said standing up; "Can I take you home?" _

_Sara nodded and stood up, taking the paper from Grissom's hand and said, "Maybe a two week vacation together will do", they both laughed and walked out the bar door._

Sara was brought out of her thoughts by the door closing, she looked over to see a dripping wet Grissom with two bags in his hands, "Dinner is here", Grissom said,

Sara smiled as she put her mug down and walked over to him as he stood watching her, Sara took the bags from his hands and kissed him, "We can reheat these later let's get you warmed up", Sara said as he took her hand and they walked into the bathroom.

THE END


End file.
